


to hear you

by seochangbin



Series: i just want [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Come Eating, Crying, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Feelings, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Hyung Kink, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Wall Sex, between all four of them uwu, but not camming?, chan gets rawed, chanchang in chap 1, hyung line in chap 2!, i mean . probably, minho's a hard dom, recording during sex, the vanilla lube is a running joke that i found funny alright, woojin's the soft one uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: chan has a new idea for a song, and changbin helps out. woojin and minho deal with their naughty subs afterwards.





	1. 1+1 makes 2

**Author's Note:**

> BUH i gotta stop writing sos but i'm coming to yall w chanchang, all inspired by mine and hannah's idea brainstorm while we were chatting:  
> " chan: i need to record myself nutting for this song  
> changbin: i’m SO afraid to ask  
> changbin: *goes into the recording studio to suck chan off anyways* "  
> and then it spiralled into this mess which i have two chapters worth of ideas for. dang it.  
> anyways enjoy bc i'm gonna cry about this

“Changbin, can I ask for a favour?” Chan peeks his head out the door of the recording booth, after setting up the microphone. They’re the only ones in the studio, the silence of Jisung’s absence deafening, per Chan’s special request for the youngest not to come in with them.

Changbin pushes himself off the couch, and makes his way to stand in the doorframe of the booth, arm propped up so he leans against it. “What is it, hyung?”

“You see, I wanted to try something different for a new track. Definitely not for the group, maybe a separate 3RACHA side project,” He rambles, and Changbin nods slowly. “You know how the fans have joked about me moaning in our songs before, right?”

Changbin nods again, unclear of Chan’s meaning. “So I was just brainstorming, and I thought, ‘ _Hey, why don’t I record myself cumming and use_ that _in a song?_ ’.”

Changbin would do a spit take if he could, but he simply sputters at the notion. With the lack of protest from the younger, Chan decides to continue, “And I would’ve gotten Minho or Woojin-hyung to come in and fuck me, but you know bringing them in would be suspicious.”

“And leaving Jisung out isn’t?” He asks, bewildered.

“I didn’t want to taint his baby ears, alright? So will you _please_ come in here and suck my cock so I can record myself?”

Changbin stares at the elder blankly. “Then who’s going to monitor the audio?”

“We won’t. We just let it record all the way through, until I get it.”

“What if we don’t?”

“Then we do it again.”

Changbin groans. “Chan-hyung, come on. I might be younger than you, but I don’t know how many times I can get it up if we have to do it over and over again.”

“You mean this,” Chan says, running a hand down his torso playfully, “ _doesn’t_ get you hard?”

“I mean, it does, but-- What if we get caught?”

“Not like you would complain. I wouldn’t either,” Chan scoffs. “I mean, no one’s here anyway, but just close the door to the studio and we’ll be fine.”

Changbin rolls his eyes, but jogs over to do so anyways before he starts the recording, and joins Chan back in the booth, closing that door as well. The mic’s been set up in the far corner of the room, and if Changbin keeps himself below waist level, he’ll just look like an inconspicuous black shadow in front of Chan, who’s recording for a song. Or if he doesn’t, whoever unknowingly walks into the studio will see him through the humongous glass window separating the booth from the rest of the room, clear as day, sucking his leader’s dick. That isn’t too bad either. Definitely inappropriate work behaviour.

“So, what am I supposed to do?” Changbin asks, hovering by the door awkwardly. “Get on my knees and suck you off?”

“If you want my dick, you gotta kiss me first,” Chan teases, outstretching his arms to reach for Changbin.

The smacking of their lips is painfully loud in the small, empty space of the recording booth. Changbin loves the feeling of Chan’s tongue sneaking its way into his mouth, the wet slide of the muscle against Changbin’s own as he reciprocates the motion, the hot breaths on his skin as their lips part. A chill runs down his spine as he moves his hand down to palm at Chan’s cock through his sweatpants and he groans just a little, the elder letting his hands rest on Changbin’s hips.

“Come on, let’s get it over and done with,” Changbin sighs, prying Chan’s hands off his hips so he can drop to his knees, faced with Chan’s clothed crotch. He’s uncomfortable in the small space between the mic stand and Chan himself, but he makes do, cupping and pressing soft kisses to Chan’s half-hard cock, over his sweatpants.

By the time he tugs Chan’s pants and underwear off, the elder’s cock is red, hard and leaking, just begging to be put in Changbin’s mouth. Yet, as he’s about to latch onto the head of Chan’s member, the elder hits him on the forehead with the base of a bottle of lube. Changbin rubs at the spot on his forehead before he takes the bottle and looks at the label. “Vanilla-flavoured lube? Really?”

“Wanted my cock to taste good for you, Binnie.”

Changbin chuckles lowly, as he clicks the bottle open and pours lube out into the palm of his hand.

“Your cock already tastes nice, though?” He poses the question innocently, thinking of the times he’d sucked Chan’s cock. His hand strokes Chan’s cock with ease with the lube, the bottle tossed onto the ground absentmindedly.

Chan doesn’t have the time to come up with a witty response as Changbin’s thumb dips into his slit, his breath coming out shaky instead when Changbin wraps his lips around the head of Chan’s dick, his hand stroking the rest of his length. He inches his way down Chan’s cock, pulling back before he takes in more of him into his mouth. Hollowing his cheeks, he bobs up and down Chan’s cock, taking him in and Chan’s pubes tickle the tip on his nose, but his cock barely grazes the back of his throat. He moans at the feeling, however lacklustre it may be, but the sensation is sent up Chan’s dick, making the elder exhale roughly.

Changbin never knew he had a size kink, but he remembers getting _so hard_ when him, Chan, Minho and Woojin had fucked for the first time. Chan and Minho’s cute little cocks both make him coo and get him hard while Woojin’s massive dick makes him weak in the knees. Whoever fucks him, be it feeling the burn and drag of Woojin’s girth against his walls or Minho’s tiny cock, compensated for by how enthusiastically he fucks himself (along with another dildo, sometimes) into Changbin’s hole, Changbin always finds himself getting unbelievably hard. With Chan’s cock in his mouth, Changbin uses the same, lubed hand he’d jerked Chan off with to pull his own cock out of his pants and touch himself.

Chan begins to whimper more frequently and loudly, breaths uneven as his hips jerk up unintentionally into Changbin’s mouth. Chan’s fingers find their way into Changbin’s hair, tugging roughly at his roots like how he himself likes, and how he knows Changbin likes too. Changbin moans again loudly, pushing Chan closer to the edge as he continues with his mouth around the elder’s cock.

Tugging on his hair a little harder and more desperately, Chan’s efforts to pull Changbin off his cock are futile, as the younger alternates between sucking his dick even more quickly, and tonguing at the vein running along the underside of his dick, lapping at the head, even letting his teeth graze the length of Chan’s cock. Chan lets out a particularly high-pitched noise, before hot cum floods Changbin’s mouth, the salty bitterness of it preventing him from fully letting it shoot down his throat. Instead, Changbin hurriedly gets Chan’s cock out of him, before he sputters and coughs and almost chokes, some of the white sticky fluid escaping from the corners of his mouth. He covers a hand over his mouth quickly, before any of Chan’s cum can fall onto the floor, the semen he couldn’t get down, instead landing in the cupped palm of his hand. Being very cautious with the cum collected in his hand, he cradles it gently as he removes it from his mouth, before he coughs to clear his throat again.

Changbin looks up at see Chan milking his softening cock, dripping cum onto the wooden floor, and his face falls. “We’ll clean it up later, it’s fine,” Chan dismisses.

His hand is covered in cum. “ _This,_ ” Changbin looks at the mess on his hand, back up to Chan and whines, “is _disgusting._ If you want me to swallow your cum, you _seriously_ have to eat better, and I’m not cleaning this up.”

Chan blinks slowly, before he takes Changbin by his wrist and pulls him up to his feet. The sight would be obscene to an outsider -- two men standing across from each other in a recording booth with their dicks out, one with his hand covered in white, sticky fluid and his chin and mouth messy with spit and cum.

His mouth hanging open just slightly, Chan pulls Changbin’s hand closer to him, before he licks a stripe through the cum on Changbin’s hand. He then takes Changbin’s fingers, sucking daintily on them one at a time until there’s the sheen of Chan’s saliva on his hand. The sight’s hot, but Chan’s face then sours as he registers the taste of his own cum, and Changbin resists the urge to burst into uncontrollable laughter.

“I really have to eat better,” Chan sighs. Changbin grins, before he presses his lips to Chan’s. They kiss sweetly, turning messy and desperate, and the gross taste of Chan’s cum in his mouth, having begun to dissipate, returns, as Changbin reciprocates the elder’s tongue roaming his mouth once again.

“Changbinnie,” Chan mumbles against his lips, “Wanna fuck you. Please?”

The younger frowns. “But Woojin-hyung and Minho-hyung… Will we get in trouble?”

Chan moves further from Changbin, only to look at him, pout and shake his head, “I don’t care, Binnie, please. Lemme fuck you.” As he says this, he pulls Changbin in closer, turning him around so their bodies are flush against each other and wrapping his arms around his torso. Whimpering needily into his shoulder, he starts to grind up into the back of Changbin’s thigh, and the younger can feel Chan’s cock hardening once again even through his pants.

“Hyungie’s getting hard again?” Changbin moves his hand to squeeze Chan’s plump ass, the firm motion making the elder whine especially loudly, as he nods in affirmation. Changbin pinches at one of his cheeks, playing with it as he feels Chan’s cock up against his thigh, the elder rubbing himself against the material of his pants so fervently in an attempt to create friction that the head of his cock pokes repeatedly at his butt.

He chuckles at the elder’s desperation. “Okay, okay, just open me up and you can fuck me, hyungie.”

Chan squeals with excitement and clambers around for wherever the bottle of lube had rolled off to, almost knocking over the mic stand in the process. He returns and reattaches himself to Changbin’s hips quickly enough, and lets the younger man bend forward. Changbin makes sure his ass rubs Chan’s cock just so as he bends down, the delicious friction eliciting another loud whine from the elder, before practically folding himself in half, his head hanging and palms on the ground to steady himself.

“Binnie, give me your hand,” Chan says softly. Albeit confused, Changbin does so anyway, shifting the rest of his weight onto his right hand as he lifts his left up for the elder. “Finger yourself, please? For me?”

“I thought I was getting fucked, why am I doing all the work myself?” Changbin rolls his eyes, complaining. Chan makes a disapproving, upset sound. “You always look so hot when you finger yourself, I wanted to see you open your hole before I put my cock in you…” He trails off, unsure.

Changbin hums. Extending two fingers, he wiggles them when Chan still doesn’t do anything. “Come on Channie-hyung, I’m waiting,” He prompts, and the elder almost giggles at the sight. He flicks the bottle open, pouring the lube onto Changbin’s fingers and spreads it with his hand around his digits, as if he were jerking him off.

Amused, Changbin then toys with his hole with his index finger, before he sinks it into himself. He doesn’t get it in all the way down to his knuckle, and that’s exactly what he hates about fingering himself. It’s never enough, never deep enough, never satisfying enough. He pushes the digit in and out of himself slowly at first, picking up speed quickly. His middle finger joins the first one in himself, and he pumps the two with the same motion before he starts scissoring his fingers, stretching him open even more. There’s really no need to do this because Chan’s not as thick or as long as Woojin is, but the feeling of stretching his insides open helps him feel a little more full and satisfied.

And yet, as he continues to open himself up, breaths uneven as his fingers barely graze his own prostate, he feels another wet thing prod at his hole, even amidst all the lube that’s made a mess around it. It’s not a tongue for sure, as it feels vastly different from Chan’s tongue rimming his hole the last time. The squelch is horrendous, but so melodious at the same time, Chan’s knuckle dragging along his insides at a tantalisingly slow pace.

A strangled gasp escapes from Changbin’s mouth at the feeling, his fingers stilling inside himself as Chan bends his finger, continuing to push in and out of Changbin like that to the best of his abilities. “Why, _ahh…_ Why so much? You aren’t-- _fuck, oh my God--_ that big anyways,” Changbin chokes out, cutting himself off when Chan pushes another finger in and scissors them, just like what Changbin had done earlier.

Chan lands a light, playful slap to Changbin’s outer thigh. “Hey,” He pouts, “I just wanted you to feel good.”

“Doesn’t it feel amazing, though? Woojin opened me up like that once, I’ve never felt so stretched with just fingers like, ever.” Chan continues, letting his fingers pull all the way out of Changbin in mere seconds, leaving only the tips of his fingers teasing at his rim. The younger man whines, his hole gaping and clenching around nothing at the loss of Chan’s fingers, but it quickly morphs into a full-bodied moan as they roughly ram back into Changbin again, through his tightness, making Changbin arch his back.

“Hyung… Hyungie, gimme your cock now, oh, please,” Changbin begs, swivelling his hips and fucking himself down onto Chan’s and his own fingers.

Chan wordlessly removes Changbin’s fingers before taking his own out of his hole, and the younger whines pitifully once more. “Come on, baby,” Chan urges as he pushes Changbin’s pants and boxers down, but gets stopped by Changbin, his knees buckling at the loss of the full feeling up his ass. “Open up.”

Changbin weakly lets the elder push his garments down and steps out of them carefully, having to hold onto Chan for stability.

“You alright?” Chan asks, the younger with his hands back down on the ground.

Changbin nods hurriedly, his voice strained from his position, “Yeah, just hurry up and get your fucking cock in my ass already, please.”

Just like that, with Changbin bent over in half, folded over himself, Chan lines up and pushes his hard, leaking cock into Changbin’s hole. Chan’s cock doesn’t reach very far into him, but he’s certainly on the thicker side, so Changbin’s grateful he’d been stretched open earlier. He retracts his hips before pushing back into Changbin, the younger making a high-pitched whine in the back of his throat.

The gasping and whining gets louder as Chan continues, Changbin’s body beginning to go limp as Chan pounds into his hole. Noticing the younger’s change in demeanour, he stills the thrusting of his hips, flush against the curve of Changbin’s ass, to gingerly wrap his arms around Changbin’s torso.

Cock still in Changbin’s ass, Chan props the younger against the corner of the room, Changbin’s face pressed up against the sound-dampening sponge on the walls and his fingers sink into it as he holds on tightly. Changbin whines loudly, as Chan starts fucking into him again, pressing him against the wall with his whole body. Changbin can’t shy away from Chan’s touch, but as Chan snaps his hips up repeatedly, Changbin lifts his leg up and leans it against the wall, Chan’s strong hand wrapping around his thigh almost instantaneously. His cock seems to bury itself impossibly deeper into Changbin each time, as Changbin gets fucked right into the wall with his leg now outstretched, letting Chan reach further in him.

Changbin whines and grunts as Chan drives his cock into his ass, but has enough grip over himself to praise the elder, “Channie-hyung, your cock feels so good, _hnng-- Oh, fuck_ , you fuck me so well, hyungie.”

Chan quickens the snapping of his hips and groans at the praise, the squelch of lube as his cock slides in and out of Changbin’s hole and the smacking of skin against skin obscenely loud. Changbin knows all of this will get picked up by the mic, even though neither of them are facing it now, and his cock twitches at the thought. Changbin’s mouth hangs open, letting out little whimpers of pleasure that punctuate Chan’s fucking into him, and lets his saliva begin to spill out the corners of his mouth.

Chan whines as he drives his cock into Changbin’s ass too, thin, high-pitched noises that sound absolutely sinful leaving his mouth. Desperate to be touched, Changbin moves a hand down to his aching cock, playing with it to occupy himself seeing as how Chan can’t do it for him. His thumb swipes at the precum collecting at the tip of his cock, down onto his length to make the slide easier. He frantically jerks himself, the friction of his rough palm against his cock pushing him even further.

“Channie-hyung, I’m gonna cum, _oh, fuck_ \-- _Please,_ let me cum, hyungie, I’m begging you,” Changbin practically wails, his hand not stopping on his cock as Chan’s thrusts don’t either. His breaths are laboured and uneven, and he hiccups as the sensations begin to overwhelm him.

Chan rests his forehead on Changbin’s back, huffing into his shirt, already damp with sweat. The warm breaths have Changbin squirming even more, and Chan pants out, “Me- Me too, Binnie. Cum, please, please.”

Thrusting quickly and more hurriedly into Changbin’s ass, Changbin heaves before he practically yells, cum spurting from his cock, some covering his hand while the rest paints the wall. He clenches around Chan’s dick as he cums, the sudden tightness around him pushing Chan to cum himself. Changbin clenches and unclenches, effectively milking Chan’s cock so he can spill more of his release up the younger’s ass. Chan groans defeatedly, as Changbin tightens around his softening cock. He tries to pull himself out of Changbin’s hole, but Changbin whines and refuses, “No, don’t go, hyungie. Want you to plug your cum in my ass.”

Chan coos a little at the younger’s crudeness, and indulges Changbin by swivelling his hips into him after he’s taken his leg down from the wall, pushing his cheeks apart and watching his cum slide out of Changbin’s hole and down his own cock. Changbin whines at the wetness, although unintentional, and Chan eventually pulls himself out of the younger. Changbin whines disappointedly, but shudders at the feeling of cum and lube running from his hole, running down his thighs and right onto the floor.

“Stay here, okay? I’m gonna clean you up,” Chan mumbles, his hand resting on the small of Changbin’s back. Changbin remains pressed up in the corner of the wall, afraid to move lest he fall from how numb his legs are. The elder returns quickly enough and comfortingly hugs Changbin’s torso once more, as he cleans Changbin up with wet tissues. He wipes gingerly at the younger’s abused hole, pressing light kisses to Changbin’s buttcheek as he does so, making the younger groan softly. He tongues and kisses at Changbin’s neck absentmindedly, as Chan’s big hands wrap around Changbin’s cock, cleaning his length as well.

Changbin whines, feeling Chan’s body warmth around him. “Binnie, you did so well today. Woojin and Minho would be so proud, if they could see you now,” Chan praises. The younger grins sleepily and hums, and he’s so glad Chan’s strong enough to carry him out of the recording booth and back into the main studio, sitting himself down and taking the younger into his lap after he stops the recording. They’re both naked from the waist down, but it doesn’t stop Changbin from sinking into Chan, letting the elder cuddle him and press kisses to his cheek, and up and down his neck. “You’re so good for me, for Woojin and Minho. So good.”

The younger man preens at the praise, putting his arms over Chan’s. “Thank you, hyungie. You were lovely today too, thank you for letting me feel good,” Changbin whimpers, turning to look back at Chan. He holds his head up, before he kisses him sweetly. Chan clenches his fists in Changbin’s oversized shirt, the soft material comforting and familiar.

“ _Hnnh_ , I love you, Channie-hyung,” Changbin whimpers against his lips. Chan hums, his thumbs skimming over Changbin’s shirt, the younger feeling the touch on his skin.

“I love you too, Bin,” Chan reassures and rests his head on Changbin’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around Changbin just a little tighter.  

 


	2. 2+2 makes 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan and changbin show the other two the little "project" they've been working on. fucking and dirty talk ensues, in the little studio of theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me wanting to stop myself from writing bc of exams vs me writing bc i have nothing to do while i'm taking breaks while studying for said exams  
> also please be careful!!! but minho degrades and talks down to chan like a LOT, calling him things like "slut" and "bitch" and woojin does that a lil too (maybe i'm overthinking but i just wanna make sure i don't offend anyone!)

Changbin and Chan buzz with excitement, as they pull Woojin and Minho into the recording studio by the arms.

“We never get let in here, aside from with the rest,” Woojin wonders aloud, before turning to Minho for his thoughts. 

“Yeah, what’s going on, guys?” Minho asks the two producers as him and Woojin are now made to sit on the couch in the recording studio, Changbin closing and locking the door to it.

Chan busies himself at the producer’s seat, plugging his thumbdrive into the computer before the room’s filled with silence, save for the clicking of his mouse. Changbin speaks nonchalantly as he saunters back from the door. “We wanted to show you something, a song we were working on.”

Both men on the couch turn to Chan for an explanation, at the split second of incomprensible noise that blurts from the speakers by accident. He grins sheepishly as Changbin throws an alarmed glare in his direction, the two seemingly sending each other silent messages with the furrow of their eyebrows and widening of eyes.

“Brace yourselves, alright?” Changbin turns to the two on the couch. “It’s kind of… _provocative_.”

Woojin and Minho look at the two men before them, before turning to each other in confusion. Chan, in the meantime, drags another chair next to his before he beckons Changbin over to him with outstretched arms, taking his hand in his as Changbin sits down, before he spins around to the computer to start the track. 

The two men on the couch listen intently to the track Chan plays for them, puzzled at the lack of any sort of backing melody until Chan and Changbin’s voices blare over the speaker. They pay even closer attention, eyes widening when they hear kissing, the banter of the two men, escalating to Chan’s cry as he cums, Changbin’s whining as he gets fingered open and fucked against the wall, and their aftercare before the audio cuts off abruptly.

They both inhale sharply at the same time, eyes drifting to the two other men. Changbin’s blushy and shy, poorly hiding the red dusting his cheeks behind Chan’s hand, who’s also obviously riled up from hearing him and Changbin fuck again. The outline of their cocks are prominent in their pants, and so are Woojin’s and Minho’s. Woojin’s jaw is locked in place, eyes dark as he looks on at Chan and Changbin. Changbin avoids the eldest’s cold gaze, eyes drifting over to Minho instead. He looks unamused, lips pulled into a slight pout as he assesses the men in front of him. Changbin feels dirty as Minho’s eyes roam the both of them, having disobeyed him and Woojin by fucking Chan alone.

“Come here. Both of you. Now,” Woojin commands, and Chan and Changbin have never scrambled to their doms’ feet faster. They kneel in front of Woojin and Minho, reluctant to meet their gazes. A slender hand finds its way into each man’s hair, gripping tightly before tugging roughly, so that both men look up at Minho.

“You whores,” Minho spits, eyes narrowing. “Fucking without your hyungs? So desperate, I can’t believe you two.”

The two men at the foot of the couch whimper pathetically. “You two got so hard at hearing yourselves fuck, didn’t you? Take your cocks out and show hyung how dirty you two are.”

Heads still pulled up to look at Minho, neither man on the floor dares to break eye contact with Minho, eyes trained on him even as he switches between the both of them. They fumble around, sliding their pants and underwear down past their thighs so their cocks are revealed, the material pooling at their knees on the floor.

Both of them stand erect, heads red and straining and begging to be touched. Minho releases his grip in their hair, hands moving down to play with the men’s cocks instead. He flicks at both of them with his fingers, Changbin gasping at the hits while Chan involuntarily bucks his hips up at Minho’s touch.

The movement catches Minho’s attention, and he strokes Changbin’s cock a couple of times before turning his full attention to Chan. As Changbin sits obediently, afraid to move and piss the elder off, Minho snakes around to plant himself behind Chan, his body flush against his. Chan whines again at the contact, and Minho’s hand finds itself in Chan’s hair before he roughly tugs Chan’s head back, exposing more of the pale skin of his neck.

“You’re so fucking needy, can’t even sit still for me. You’re pathetic, you just want me to touch you, is that it?” Minho snarls in Chan’s ear, before he dives to mark up Chan’s neck. His pink, plush lips stand out against near-white skin. He bites down hard, eliciting another loud, strangled noise from Chan before Minho suckles at the spot, kissing and licking to soothe it. As he does this, his other hand wraps around Chan’s cock, but doesn’t move to touch him further.

“Please, please,” Chan pants, whining and nodding as best he can, his hips canting upward again slightly at the warmth and firm grip of Minho’s hand around him.

Chan hears Minho scoff by his ear. “You don’t deserve it, bitch. Until you learn to sit still and shut up, I’m not touching your cock,” The younger man growls, to which a tiny whine escapes Chan’s mouth as Minho lets go of his cock.

Changbin watches the scene unfold, eyes wide and mouth hung open, beginning to drool at Minho’s treatment of the leader, how Minho goes back to sucking marks into Chan’s neck and trailing further down with little regard to the elder’s almost painful hard-on.

 “Binnie, come here,” Woojin beckons amidst the action. He’s palming his cock through his pants, and Changbin continues to salivate at the prominent outline of Woojin’s erection under all that fabric, because he can just barely grasp how huge Woojin is from it. Changbin stands up with wobbly knees, stumbling forward before he kneels back down in front of Woojin. 

Changbin can only stare intently at Woojin’s crotch, drooling over how the elder’s cock would feel in his hands, in his mouth, up his ass; how he’d feel like cumming, just how much he’d cum. His cock twitches with interest.

“Baby wants my cock?” Woojin asks teasingly, a satisfied smirk on his face as he strokes Changbin’s cheek with his thumb. The younger looks up at Woojin innocently, nodding excitedly. However, without the permission to touch, Changbin’s hands remain on his lap, as he wrings them together desperately from how much he wants to touch Woojin.

“You can touch, baby. Knock yourself out.”

With that, Changbin eagerly reaches forward to rub Woojin through his pants, leaning to kiss and mouth at the length through the material. He feels the outline of Woojin’s head, and mouths around that especially, tongue roaming over it. Woojin lets out a soft groan, hand reaching for the back of Changbin’s neck, thumb rubbing gently at the nape. The elder chuckles as Changbin reaches for the waistband of Woojin’s pants, pulling them and his boxers down so he can finally get his hands on Woojin’s cock. It’s glorious, the girth of Woojin’s length so immense that Changbin’s small hand just barely fits around it, his tip bright red and glistening at the slit with precum. 

Changbin kitten-licks at the head of Woojin’s cock before he takes it into his mouth testingly, letting his mouth get used to Woojin’s size. His head is already big, in Changbin’s small mouth, and he’s sure he won’t be able to fit all of him in him. Woojin encourages the younger man by pushing his head down on his cock, and Changbin, with a hand around the base of Woojin’s dick, lets him get pushed down to take in Woojin’s length. Woojin’s pushing isn’t that strong, so he goes at a comfortable pace, letting more of Woojin into his mouth. He only has slightly more than half of Woojin’s cock in his mouth when the head grazes the back of his throat, and his eyes widen in concern. He looks up to Woojin for guidance.

Woojin gets just a little harder at the sight: Changbin’s pretty pink lips really stretched around his cock, his usually prominent cupid’s bow now barely there with how wide his mouth is. He never intends to hurt his babies or do anything they wouldn’t want, but Woojin can’t help but buck his hips up as he admires Changbin’s pretty face, with his mouth on his cock.

With his thrust, Woojin’s cock hits the back of his throat _hard_ , and Changbin makes a horrible choking sound, his terribly sensitive gag reflex kicking in. Woojin immediately stills, letting Changbin pull off of him to clear his throat.

“You okay, baby?” Woojin asks with concern, and Changbin slowly nods.

“Yeah. Want hyung to fuck my mouth.”

Woojin blinks quickly. “But, your gag reflex-”

 “Don’t care. Want hyung to fuck my mouth,” Changbin repeats with finality, and latches back on to Woojin’s cock before the elder can protest.

Changbin sinks back down on Woojin’s cock, all the way to where he’d made it earlier, and then some. His voluntary choking on Woojin’s dick has him coughing again, but he does nothing to display his discomfort. Woojin begins to thrust his hips up just slightly into Changbin’s mouth, and it’s enough to make Changbin emit more choking sounds alongside a couple of moans, and even though tears are forming and beginning to spill from Changbin’s eyes, his face is screwed up in pleasure as he lets Woojin use him. It’s only when Changbin starts to heave, that Woojin decides it’s a good time to stop.

“Baby’s okay?” Woojin checks, rubbing Changbin’s tummy gently. The younger man nods, before he croaks out, voice hoarse, “Want hyungie to fuck me.”

 Woojin has a small smile on his face, as he admires the youngest’s vigour and near-desperation for his cock.

“Well, come on then. On my lap. Hyungie’s gonna finger you open, okay?”

Changbin practically leaps into Woojin’s lap, and the elder chuckles.

“Minho, do you have lube on you?” Woojin asks with the youngest grinding against his thigh, desperate for friction.

Before Minho can open his mouth to respond, Chan speaks up in a small voice from the floor, “I have some in my pocket." 

Minho slaps the elder across the face, the sound loud and resounding. “You weren’t supposed to talk, Chan,” Minho chides, as he reaches over to Chan’s pants, abandoned further away from them long ago, to feel around for the item in question. The other two men are silent on the couch before Minho pulls out a bottle, tossing it over to Woojin who catches it smoothly.

“Vanilla-flavoured lube? Really, Channie?” Woojin says, after reading the label on the bottle.

The leader doesn’t respond, face still stinging from the slap. “Answer him, bitch,” Minho threatens to the man kneeling on the floor.

“Used it with Changbinnie, hyung. Just thought I’d bring it again,” Chan answers curtly with a whine.

Woojin chuckles, thanking the leader before he lubes up his fingers, the artificial vanilla smell wafting in the room as he teases Changbin’s hole with a finger. As the youngest squirms around in his lap, trying his best to keep still as Woojin pushes his fingers into him, Woojin zones out, letting his eyes focus on Minho and Chan in front of him.

 They’ve returned to the same position as before, Minho teasing and nibbling at the shell of Chan’s ear. He growls lowly, “You’re so needy, Channie. Couldn’t even fuck Changbin nice and good, you were only using him to get yourself off, weren’t you? What a whore.”

 Chan whines at the slap straight to his ass, eyes watering at the sting of Minho’s hit and his sharp tongue. He breathes a little more raggedly, but remains quiet.

 “No!” Changbin says, whining as Woojin stretches him open with two fingers, scissoring them in him. “No, Minho-hyungie. Channie-hyung fucked me so good, I promise. He made me feel so good, don’t punish Channie-hyung, please?”

Minho sighs, softening at the youngest’s plea. “Fine, baby. If he disobeys me again, I’ll still have to punish him though.”

“You fucked Channie well, didn’t you, Binnie?” Woojin coos, as Changbin groans at the third finger being pushed into him.

He nods frantically, hiccupping, “Mhm, I let Channie-hyung fuck me so good, made him feel so good.”

 “That’s good. Do you wanna make me feel good too? Wanna sit on my cock?”

 Changbin nods, gasping when Woojin adds a fourth finger. He thinks it’s a little excessive to stretch him out this much, but then he reminds himself that Woojin isn’t that small. A shiver runs down his spine at the thought of Woojin’s cock up his ass, fucking relentlessly into him.

 “Mmm, you’re such a good baby,” Woojin coos, his hands on Changbin’s petite waist as the younger lines himself up with Woojin’s cock after he’s stretched out. His movements are messy, the slick of lube making it difficult for him to have a firm grip on Woojin as he attempts to sit on his cock. Changbin whines as the head of Woojin’s cock pushes past the tight ring of muscle, twitching in his hole. He settles himself down slowly on Woojin’s cock, breaths erratic and whiny, his length and girth splitting him open as it enters him. None of Woojin’s fingering him open could prepare him for this, the sheer stretch and burn he’d felt from just his head poking in past his hole, let alone the rest of Woojin’s shaft. The little noises he makes are adorable; his face scrunched up and mouth hung open, doing his best to cope with taking all of Woojin in.

 Changbin stops sinking down on Woojin’s cock when he feels too full, like he’s going to burst if he takes anymore of Woojin in, but he knows he hasn’t bottomed out yet. “Come on, baby,” Woojin says, thumbs rubbing little circles into Changbin’s skin. “You can do it. Take all of my cock in you, baby.” Changbin pants harder, shaking his head furiously.

 “We all know how much of a cockslut you are, Binnie. You wanna get filled up so good, don’t you? You wanna feel so full with my cock?” Woojin says. Changbin’s cock twitches at the expletive and hesitates to nod, but doesn’t move to sit all the way down, his hips stuck in that same position.

 Woojin sighs, before he thrusts sharply up into Changbin once. It knocks the wind out of Changbin, but has him now properly seated on the elder’s cock. Woojin’s cock is slightly thicker at the base, and his hole burns, having been stretched open so suddenly. He sucks in breaths quickly, attempting to help the pain dissipate. 

Yet, Woojin’s so patient, his hands rubbing up and down Changbin’s sides to distract him from the burn of getting fucked open by his cock, the younger’s hands clenched as he’s folded into himself slightly from the pain. “Are you okay, baby?” Woojin asks, concerned, Changbin taking an awfully long time to get used to his size. “You’re such a good boy, taking all of my cock like that. What a good baby, you’re my good baby.”

Woojin strokes Changbin’s tummy comfortingly, hoping to ease the pain he’s feeling, and pulls him in for a kiss to distract him. They kiss with no heat behind their movements, Woojin’s cupping of Changbin’s cheek as their lips meet as part of a sweet gesture to help the younger with how much he hurts. Eventually, Changbin loosens up, moving from side to side gingerly to accustom himself to Woojin’s massive cock.

As soon as he’s comfortable, pushing himself up off of and back down on Woojin’s cock just barely, Woojin begins to tease him, “So, Binnie, what exactly _did_ Channie do to you in there?”

Woojin’s eyes flit to the recording booth to clarify his meaning. Changbin blinks, still fucking himself down onto Woojin’s cock just slightly. “He- I sucked Channie-hyung off, then he fucked me.” 

“Tell me more, baby. I know it wasn’t that simple.” 

Changbin stills his movements, hiding his face in his hands. “I- I can’t- It’s so embarrassing, hyung, don’t make me say it,” He whines.

“Come on, Changbin. Be a good boy,” Woojin coos, holding Changbin’s cock in his hand. “Be mine and Minho’s good boy, hmm?”

“Be good, Changbin,” Minho chimes in, as he moves to sit down on the couch, Chan trailing behind him meekly. Chan’s fully naked now, and drapes himself over across Minho’s lap. The eldest grunts questioningly, to which Minho responds, “The whore couldn’t sit still _or_ keep his mouth shut, I’m going to punish him.”

Woojin hums. “Go easy on him, though. I don't think him or Changbin can take too much.”

Minho pouts, displeasure evident on his face as he plays with Chan’s butt, not punishing him just yet. The older man is panting at the feeling of Minho’s warm hands massaging his supple ass, fingers _so_ close to his hole.

 “Minho,” Woojin warns, reminding the younger of his place.

Minho’s disgruntled look disappears, focusing on working Chan up instead. “You’re gonna count every hit I give you out loud, got it? You better do what I tell you to, slut,” Minho commands. Chan nods hurriedly.

Changbin’s breathing is laboured, as Woojin thrusts up into Changbin’s hole just slightly, still afraid to hurt the younger man. “I- Channie-hyung- _haah,-_ I sucked his cock and made him cum in my mouth, and I choked on his cum,” He stutters, loud enough for both Woojin and Minho to hear.

 Woojin hums, encouraging him to continue by a hand wrapping around the younger’s cock and starting to stroke him. 

“Then, then- _fuck, oh my God-_ Channie-hyung fucks me, pressing me into the wall because I feel so good and can’t stand up, and he fucks me with my leg up against the wall and it’s so good, hyung. Woojin-hyung, it felt so good,” Changbin whimpers, when he thinks about Chan fucking him in the recording booth, and then again as Chan lets out a pained “One,” after a loud, resounding hit of Minho’s hand to his butt. The smack sounds so full against Chan’s perky ass, and the hurt in his voice has Changbin’s cock twitching.  

Woojin smirks at the sight, further confirmed when Chan’s smacked a second, third and fourth time in quick succession and Changbin moans a little louder with each one. 

“Getting hard because Channie’s in pain? Oh, Changbin, you’re so dirty,” Woojin coos, causing Changbin to blush furiously. He starts to thrust his hips up into Changbin, the younger falling to putty in his hold, head resting on the elder’s shoulder.

Minho scooches over on the couch, Chan still perched across his lap. “You’re so fucking hot, Changbin. Come here and let me kiss you,” Minho urges, and Woojin shakes his head as he moves his legs over, so Changbin’s closer to the younger man. Changbin can’t move much because of Woojin’s massive cock stuffing him full, so Minho makes up for it by leaning in, a hand gentle on Changbin’s cheek as he kisses the youngest. Minho takes his other hand off of Chan’s ass, moving it to toy with Changbin’s nipple. He pinches and tugs, rolling the little nub between his thumb and index finger. Accompanied by Woojin’s stroking of his cock, Changbin lets out a muffled groan with Minho’s lips still on his, and Minho chuckles, entertaining the youngest, who’s still a little shy about getting called ‘hot’.

 As Woojin and Minho attend to Changbin, getting him riled up under their touch, the absence of Minho’s hands on him has Chan desperate for being touched again, especially with Minho’s soft thighs pressing up against his hard-on. He slowly grinds his hips into them, breaths getting more ragged as he gets himself off against Minho.

Minho, noticing the movement and the whimpering from Chan, pulls apart from Changbin with a frown. The youngest whines, but Woojin keeps him occupied by fucking his hips up more into Changbin, the younger’s noises morphing into soft, choppy moans with every one of Woojin’s thrusts. Chan’s a mess on Minho’s legs, face scrunched in pleasure as he rubs himself against his supple thighs. He’s too far gone to keep quiet or make his rutting subtle, and he obviously catches the younger man’s attention. Minho tsks.

Minho lands a strong hand to Chan’s ass, the redness of his cheeks from earlier that had lessened returning instantaneously. Chan lets out a pained moan with his teeth clenched, stilling all his movements as he lets the sting rush through his body. 

“Not counting? _And_ rubbing yourself all over my thigh without my permission?” Minho sighs disappointedly, and Chan whines at his tone, slightly hurt. “You needy whore.” 

Chan whines again. 

“Shut up, bitch. I shouldn’t even bother punishing you, since it’s useless anyways.”

And again.

“Off.” 

Chan whimpers as he clambers off Minho’s lap, standing pathetically as Minho gets up from the couch too. Minho pushes him down onto the ground in front of Changbin and Woojin, the latter occupied with fucking up into Changbin until he hears the soft thud of knees on carpet, over the noises and groans from the youngest.

“Binnie, do you want Channie to suck you off?” Minho coos, a hand stroking the back of Changbin’s neck soothingly.

His face is scrunched up from Woojin’s pleasurable thrusts into him, and his eyes flutter open at the prospect. “Can I?” He hiccups, “Woojin-hyungie, can I?”

“Of course, baby. Want you to feel good,” Woojin comments. Changbin squeals.

Chan’s excited, the only outward display of it being biting his lip as Woojin turns Changbin around, still impaled on his cock. The younger groans aloud, feeling Woojin rubbing up against his insides again. Chan’s mouth is open and waiting, his tongue sticking out and wanting to take Changbin’s cock in his mouth. Minho shoves Chan’s head forward, engulfing the youngest’s cock. 

Chan bobs his head back and forth on Changbin’s cock hurriedly, getting Minho to smirk, his hand still gripping Chan’s hair. “You like it, huh? Little cockslut.”

Chan looks up at Minho as he still continues sucking his cock, prettily batting his eyelashes at him. “So pretty with a cock in your mouth,” Minho comments, admiring the elder. “You want some more, don’t you?”

Chan exhales out of his nose, nodding quickly. The younger huffs, roughly pushing two of his fingers in Chan’s mouth alongside Changbin’s cock. The elder groans, making Changbin shudder. The jiggle of Changbin’s ass on Woojin’s cock makes the elder chuckle, and he pinches at one of his cheeks, making Changbin yelp and jump in his lap.

Minho thrusts his fingers in and out of Chan’s mouth unceremoniously, both bottoms groaning; Changbin, at the feeling of Minho’s knuckles rubbing up against his length, and Chan at the familiar movement of Minho’s fingers in his mouth.

“So needy, Channie. Need to get filled up so bad, huh? You want my cock in your mouth too?”

Chan whines pathetically, nodding.

Minho scoffs, before he moves over to line his cock up with Chan’s mouth, already occupied with Changbin’s dick. Minho’s two fingers pull at the side of Chan’s mouth, leaving him space to push his cock into it. The head of Changbin’s cock pokes out prominently in his cheek, Chan’s mouth painfully full with two cocks stuffed in him now. Minho’s too small to cause Chan to gag, but the elder starts to tear at how wide his mouth’s stretched out. Minho holds on to Chan’s head, quickly fucking into his mouth already even though the elder hasn’t yet gotten accustomed to both the dicks in his mouth.

 Spit dribbles out of the leader’s mouth, being filled up with two cocks. Tears begin to run down his face too, and Minho smirks. “Feeling good, aren’t you? Needing both of us in your mouth, but I know you want more. It’s never enough for you, hmm?”

Chan, on the verge of fully crying at this point, sobs as he shakes his head frantically. Minho gently lifts Chan off of Changbin and his cock, and the elder’s used mouth closes, his bottom lip trembling just slightly. Minho softens now, thumb stroking Chan’s cheek. He admires the elder -- the fluids adorning his chin, the tear tracks down the side of his face. “Tell me what you want, baby.”

 Sobbing, he mumbles, “Want hyung to fuck me.”

Minho hums, helping Chan up over to the couch. Chan wilts on the couch in the corner of it, neck bent awkwardly as he looks up at the younger, who urges Chan’s leg up over the back of the couch. 

“You want me to prep you, baby? Open you up on my fingers?” 

Chan shakes his head and croaks out, “No- no, raw me, please.”

Minho smiles brightly, his eyes crinkling. “Of course, bub. Both you and Changbinnie get off on pain, that’s so cute,” He purrs, quickly shedding his clothes and tossing them across the room, hovering back over Chan before he shoves four fingers into Chan’s mouth.

The elder groans around his digits, trying his best to swallow around them. Minho wastes no time lining his dick up to Chan’s hole, teasing at it with a dry finger before he ultimately pushes himself in, past the tight ring of muscle of Chan’s pink hole. Chan groans at the dry burn, despite Minho’s size. The bare lining of his spit on Minho’s cock as he fucks him mercilessly, snapping his hips up into him quickly doesn’t help much with lubrication, but he feels himself getting impossibly harder because of the pain.

“Such a good slut for me, taking my fingers and my cock so well,” Minho praises. Chan’s hand wraps around the younger’s forearm tightly, whining and nodding quickly, desperately. 

Changbin’s so close to cumming, with Woojin’s cock in his ass and hand jerking him off, hearing his and Chan’s and Minho’s noises from feeling so good from fucking around with each other, and the familiar rumbling feeling in his gut surges again.

He doesn’t recall ever feeling this good when he’s trying to cum. It had always been a frustration, an urge to get it over and done with whenever he’d unintentionally gotten hard in the dorm, or after waking up from a raunchy dream. Now, with the elder members, he feels so much more pleasure, taking part in the others’ enjoyment, playing with them and teasing them till they’re spilling into his hand or his mouth or his ass. Hearing the chorus of moans and delightful noises from the others may as well get him hard again, knowing that the rest are feeling as good as he does.

 “Hyungie, hyungie,” Changbin whines, shaking Woojin’s arm, “I wanna cum, please please _please_.”

“Of course, baby. Go ahead, I’m close too.” Woojin continues tugging on Changbin’s cute little cock, urging him to cum.

“Hyung, cum in me, please. Wanna feel your cum leaking out of me afterward.” 

Woojin groans, fucking into Changbin more quickly with a few final thrusts, before the youngest falls apart in his hands, going limp as his release spurts over Woojin’s chest and on his hand. Changbin whimpers from the overstimulation, laying on Woojin’s shoulder for support as the older moves his hands to rest on Changbin’s tiny hips. Changbin feels the wet stickiness of his own cum, all over Woojin’s hand on his hip, Woojin’s movements more desperate and sloppy into his tight hole until he cums too, semen filling Changbin up nicely.

The youngest gasps at the feeling of so much cum leaking from Woojin’s cock, releasing into him, and he attempts to clench around the elder in hopes of milking more of his cum from his cock. Woojin and himself both huff as they come down from their highs, Woojin letting Changbin stay perched on his cock, swivelling his hips just a little so Changbin can truly feel (and hear) the squelch of Woojin’s cum in him. 

The sounds that surround him get too loud (Minho’s hot, heavy breaths, whatever Changbin and Woojin are up to on the other end of the couch), coupled with the taut rubber band in his tummy that dangerously threatens to snap, Chan lets out a terribly high-pitched whine around Minho’s fingers, not even able to pull off and ask for permission first before he cums, white, sticky ropes decorating Minho’s chest and torso prettily.

Minho says nothing about Chan cumming without permission, pulling his fingers out of Chan’s mouth to support himself against the headrest of the couch, so he can fuck even more urgently into Chan’s needy hole. He feels like he’s being ripped open, but he sinks further into the couch and lets Minho use him like the fucktoy that he is, as he lifts a shaky finger to trace over the ropes of cum he’d put on Minho.

His index finger runs through the sticky cum, flicking over his nipple which had been covered in the mess, between his pecs and even down the crease of his abs, before he sucks on the cum-coated tip of his finger.

Minho chants Chan’s name under his breath like a prayer, increasing in ferocity and breathiness until Minho spurts his release into him, his hips pressed flush to his ass as he empties himself into Chan’s ass. The elder man gasps dramatically, at the feeling of so much cum despite Minho’s size. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to it.

As Woojin pulls his soft cock out of Changbin with great difficulty, considering how sensitive the younger is and their position, Woojin leaves Changbin gaping, his hole clenching around nothing. Even as he tries to clench to stop Woojin’s cum from escaping, he’s too numb to have much control over his muscle movements, and he feels the hot liquid starting to drip out of his ass and onto the floor. Woojin notices the younger whining at the loss of his cock and his cum from him, so he easily slides a finger back up his ass. Changbin groans again, but as Woojin’s finger wiggles in him in an attempt to plug him up, more cum leaks out of his ass. Recognising the futility of the situation, Woojin pulls his finger out after playing for a while more in Changbin’s ass, pulling out even more cum along with it.

The youngest whimpers softly at the feeling, again as Woojin attempts to lift him up off of him. Woojin, reluctant to leave the limp man in his hands alone as he regains his bearings.

“Minho-ya, will you be a dear and grab the wet tissues? We gotta clean the babies up,” Woojin requests, looking over at the younger man now. He’s still hunched over Chan, unmoving as his breathing evens out. He turns to meet Woojin’s eyes with half-lidded, unamused ones.

Woojin pouts, “Come on, please? My legs are numb, and I don’t think Binnie will let me leave.” He motions to the younger man, who’s taken the liberty of curling into Woojin’s lap, arms wrapping tightly around his torso. Woojin’s arms move to envelop Changbin, sending a sheepish grin Minho’s way.

“Fine.” Minho rolls his eyes.

“Channie, baby,” Minho says softly. The elder hums in response. “I’m gonna pull out, okay? Get us all nice and cleaned up." 

Chan whines, arms reaching to cling onto Minho, refusing to let him leave.

“Come on, Channie. I’ll be back in a second. We’ll cuddle once we’re all clean, okay?”

Chan pouts, ultimately nodding silently at the younger. Minho kisses Chan’s forehead lightly, muttering “Good boy,” as he slowly pulls his cock out of the elder, before he gets up and pads over to the other end of the room, flinging the cabinet open to find it fully stocked with 100-piece packs of wet wipes. 

“Why _are_ there so many wet tissues in the rooms, Woojin-hyung? Does the company just know we fuck, like, _everywhere_ and stock up so clean up’s easier?”  

“God, I hope not,” Woojin shudders at the thought. “Don’t want the managers to know that we’re fucking in whichever room we find.”

 Minho hastily opens the packaging up, pulling out a generous number of wipes before he tosses the hefty wad over to Woojin. He then does the same, leaving the open packet in between the both of them before he turns his attention back to Chan, wet tissues in hand.

 Chan’s on the verge of dozing off, eyelids heavy and drooping. Minho chuckles, causing the elder to giggle sleepily too. “You’re such a lovely baby, Channie,” Minho coos as he gently wipes at Chan’s hole, after admiring the cum leaking out of it and down his perky butt, pooling and wetting the fabric of the couch seat.

The elder preens at the praise, letting Minho clean him up with gentle, repetitive motions. Minho cleans himself off, before tossing the soiled tissues in the bin. He’s turning to return to Chan when a ball of damp tissue smacks him square in the forehead, falling pathetically to the ground. He looks up, unamused, to the offender, _obviously_ Woojin, who has his hands in a position as if he had shot a basketball. Woojin’s sheepish grin, coupled with Changbin’s look of awe morphing into a cackle has him squinting his eyes at the pair, bending down to pick the wad of soiled tissues and dispose of it into the bin.

“That’s gross, Woojin!”

“I’m sorry, babe, I miscalculated my throw, alright? I’ll make it up to you.”

“Damn right. You better let me ride you or something next time.” Minho sticks his tongue out like a petulant child, before going back to curl up on the couch with Chan.

“You were so good for me, Channie,” Minho mumbles, pressing a kiss into the back of Chan’s dishevelled head of hair. “ ’m proud of you.”

Chan nuzzles himself into Minho, who’s spooning him, uttering a “Thank you, hyungie.”

The sticky feeling of drying sweat, skin on skin, Minho’s warm hands on his hips, fingertips trailing absentmindedly on his torso. Minho pauses, the warmth from him stagnant on his skin. “I didn’t go too hard on you?” 

The leader sniffles numbly, shaking his head with accompanying noises of disagreement. “It was good, hyungie. I liked it a lot.”

Chuckling, Minho teases, “Hmm, you’re into some interesting things, aren’t you?”

Chan weakly punches at one of Minho’s arms that wrap around him, pouting even though the younger probably can’t see his face anyway. 

“Stop pouting, Channie-hyung,” Changbin speaks up from his side of the couch, him and Woojin’s cuddling position mirroring Minho and Chan’s own. “Minho-hyungie’s cuddling you!”

Woojin gasps in mock offense, pinching at Changbin’s sides, the latter yelping and jumping up in his lap. “You mean you don’t wanna cuddle me? Is it really that bad?” Changbin laughs as Woojin continues tickling him, writhing and bent awkwardly in his lap until he’s wheezing and gasping for air when Woojin decides to go easy on him and stop. 

“I didn’t say that!” Changbin swats at Woojin’s chest playfully as he chides. “I just meant that having Minho-hyung’s cuddles are pretty nice too.” He trails off by the end of his sentence, nuzzling into Woojin’s shoulder shyly, hands falling and landing on Woojin’s waist. His hands trail up and down Woojin’s torso, scrambling to feel up his broad back and shoulders, and Changbin, confidence surging through him, leans forward to quickly press his lips to Woojin’s cheek. 

Woojin’s a little taken aback at the affection the youngest displays towards him. “I thought you only liked Minho, but I guess not,” Woojin blinks dumbly, muttering. 

Changbin’s a little shy with the honesty too, and he pats at his warm cheeks distractedly. “No- I mean, yeah, I mean, I like you. You and Channie-hyung, and Minho-hyung. All three of you,” The words leave his mouth before he can process them, and he gasps dramatically, slapping his mouth shut in surprise.

No one in the room says a word, and Changbin’s ready to leap off of Woojin’s lap, pull on his clothes in record time, run out the room and sob like a teenage girl in the company bathrooms until Minho coughs, breaking the pin-drop silence.

 “Jesus, at least buy me dinner first,” Minho jokes. 

Changbin sputters, arms flailing all over the place. “You were the one who- I-” 

He’s flustered, and the three older men chuckle and coo at him. He knows whining and kicking up a fuss will only get the other three to baby him even more, so he just smiles as their laughs die down.

“I mean, we’ve never really thought about anything romantic,” Woojin ponders.

“But,” Chan picks up from Woojin, “I think we should all do some thinking. Hmm?” As he hums, he looks both Minho and Woojin, who both nod thoughtfully.

“C’mere,” Woojin tugs at Changbin’s chin, pulling him in for another sweet kiss.

 When they part, Changbin feels Minho’s and Chan’s adoring gazes on the both of them. “We’ll work something out..?” Woojin mumbles, hooking his chin over Changbin’s shoulder as they recline back into their original position, and Changbin can only smile, warm with the fluttering feeling in his chest for the three men in the room with him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buh idk how much i can expand this au but i probably can squeeze another minbin and maybe a chanchang out uwu

**Author's Note:**

> [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/topbinnie)


End file.
